


Honeysuckle Dreams

by instant_romance



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A Kiss, AU, Butterflies, Butterfly, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairies, Fairy, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Happy, Happy Ending, Kai - Freeform, Kisses, Love, Mushrooms, Nature, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, PERISH - Freeform, Past Tense, Peace, Precious, Romance, Sundress, Sunshine - Freeform, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, WHAT A BABE, Warm, calming, ethereal, fairy!kai, fairy!pearl, hand holding, happy feelings, hmmm, hueningkai - Freeform, hueningkai x oc, kai is so in love, kai is very soft, kai kamal huening/original female character, perhaps i will, short fic, soft, sun kissed, tomorrow x together fluff, tomorrow x together hueningkai, txt, txt fluff, txt hueningkai, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Fairy!Pearl visits Fairy!Hueningkai's cottage in the woods.
Relationships: Hueningkai & Pearl, Hueningkai/Pearl
Kudos: 7





	Honeysuckle Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl Banzett is one of my original characters. Check out my profile for more!! I hope you enjoy :D This is one of my favorites.

Kai patiently waited for the tea water to come to a boil, his expression pleasant as he leaned against the counter to face me. I rested my fists on the white knit tablecloth. 

The atmosphere of the small cottage was peaceful and calming. Kai always had that effect on me. I looked at the spaces between my fingers where Kai’s fit perfectly. My other hand automatically went to fill in the blanks. 

The afternoon sun filled the room with warmth and life, creating a haze in the small kitchen in which we were sitting. I leaned my chin on my intertwined hands, letting my wings rest against the edge of the chair’s back.

A breeze swept the room. It tugged at the hem of my sundress and pulled gently at my hair. I closed my eyes as it caressed my face, then it was gone. 

I opened my eyes again to see Kai looking at me with affection written all over his face. His cheeks were rosy with happiness and his mouth was curved in a smile.

“How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since the Lingzhi Festival,” Kai spoke, his skin glowing from the sunlight that spilled through the window. 

His long dark hair fell over his eyes and he grabbed a section of it, forcefully tucking it behind his ear.

“That was three days ago, silly.” A butterfly flew through the open window and caught my attention. I watched as it landed on Kai’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to notice.

“I know,” he said quietly. “But it feels like it’s been much longer.” He walked closer to me and my knees bumped his legs. I separated my clasped hands and grabbed his, bringing it to my lips in a quick and gentle kiss. 

He made a low humming sound in his throat that sounded very similar to a purr. I stood, wrapping my arms around his torso. As I nuzzled my head into his chest, he kissed my hair fondly and stroked my wings. 

His scent invaded my senses and I found myself falling deeper in love with the boy in front of me. He smelled like sweet dreams and honeysuckles. 

My heartbeat was erratic as his hands fell to my waist and I sucked in a breath. The slightest touch from him made butterflies erupt in my chest. 

He held me closer still and we swayed silently to the sounds of the birds singing. 

I remember thinking I never wanted the dance to end.


End file.
